I Can't Remember Much, But I Love You
by destroy this city of delusion
Summary: FinnickxAnnie Birthday fic for MADDIE IS THE BEST EVER ! Hope you like it Middy! Lots of FxA fluff, watching their reaction to the Quarter Quell announcement. Please read!


**Disclaimer: I do Not own The Hunger Games, or the characters :)**

**Happy Birthday MADDIE IS THE BEST EVER, and hope you enjoy my work... (and any other readers!)**

* * *

><p>"Finnick? Finnick where are you?"<p>

_Just gone out for bread Annie, calm down._

"Bread? What bread? Come back?" She waited for him in anticipation, but when the front door finally opened, she jumped up and screamed. Why? She did not know.

"Hello Annie, it's fine, I'm back now," He dumped his shopping bag by the door, and held her still. He placed a delicate, calming kiss on her forehead, and pulled her in for a hug. He didn't really know what to do anymore. He acted like he was together, and like he knew how to handle her, but really he was terrified. Terrified that Annie wouldn't get better, terrified what would happen if he left her alone. The old woman victor Mags offered help, and looked after Annie when Finnick went to the Capitol to play his little 'love games' with the girls there, to keep his 'reputation' as President Snow called it. But Finnick needed to do stuff in the day too, and Mags couldn't be there all the time. Annie left the house occasionally, but she wouldn't talk to anyone but Mags.

"You left. Like you did last time. Last time you didn't come back, Mags was here."

"I needed to buy a few things, sorry Annie. I'll never leave you again Annie, I promise. No matter what the Capitol say." 'Capitol' was a word that made Annie scream inside. All she had been told by Finnick is that it's the Capitol's fault, and he will never forgive them. It was their fault that she can't talk to people without them looking at her weirdly, that she freaks out at odd moments, when everyone else is calm, that she just can't piece some pieces of her life together. And most importantly, they are the ones that make Finnick leave.

"Promise?" She rested her head on his chest, and breathed deeply.

"I promise you. Where I go, you go," Finnick lifts Annie's head in his hands, and pushes her hair behind her ears, "because I love you Annie, however you are." The words spun around in Annie's brain. 'I love you'. They seemed to make her mad thoughts calm, and her brain feel at ease.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you..." She repeated the words over and over again. Like a charm, like they would make everything better.

When he came on the screen, Finnick was fuming. The man who made Annie come to harm, the man that forces him to leave Annie for months on end, the man that knowingly kills 23 children every year. President Snow. Ruler of Panem.

The Quarter Quell announcement. They weren't too worried, what could happen?

"_The tributes will be chosen from the existing pool of victors"_

Finnick's immediate reaction was to scream. To go mental and start ranting. But he didn't want to scare Annie. So he just hugged her. Well, it was more than a hug, or maybe less than a hug, but he just put his arms around her and held her so tight. Not a relaxed hug, but a scared hug, and this still worried Annie.

"What's happening? Victors? We're victors?"

"Yes Annie, we will be in the reaping ball this year. Us, and all of District 4's victors. We could be in the arena."

He wasn't going to let anything happen to Annie. If she got picked, then surely someone would volunteer? Most people just thought she was mad, but one other person understood her. The only person that would probably volunteer. Well only victors will be able to volunteer.

"I'm not going back there. Am I? What will happen Finnick?"

"No Annie, you're staying right here. You'll survive, you'll be fine."

"But you're going? Stay here with me? Please Finnick?"

"Only the odds will tell Annie, it's the luck of the draw."

"So may the odds..." her voice trailed off as if she had forgotten the common catchphrase. Her memory had got worse over the past couple of years, and some days she even struggled to remember where she was, and on the worst days, she forgot who Finnick was. That hurt him the most. He knew she still loved him, but he felt his heart rip every time she forgot about him. And then it healed whenever they were together, the moments they shared were the best moments of their lives. When they touched, the memories came flooding back, and Annie felt that she belonged there.

"Be ever in your favour." Annie initiated the kiss this time, as she knew it was right, she felt right to be there. The moonlight shone through the slats in the blinds and made a pattern across the floor and the walls. The Capitol anthem on the TV blared out, but they didn't stop. It was almost of the message from Snow had rebuilt their romance, other than destroying it. He had re-kindled their fire, but it could only be short term. For the odds aren't always in your favour.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Please leave a review so I can see what you think ESPECIALLY MADDIE IS THE EST EVER! :D Love you, Happy Birthday!<strong>


End file.
